The present invention relates generally to a surgical method for the delivery of saliva-borne antibodies produced by the body to the blood stream of the patient for the treatment of blood-borne infectious diseases such as the HIV virus.
Since recorded history, mankind has been attacked by infections diseases. The most recent disease to each monumental proportions is AIDS. AIDS was not formally identified as a disease until 1981. The human body has built-in mechanisms to handle the invasion by bacteria and viruses such as the HIV virus which causes AIDS.
The uniqueness of the HIV virus is that it attacks the immune system itself. Since AIDS was identified, many forms of treatment have been tried. To date, most treatments involve large doses of medication aimed at either attacking the HIV virus or bolstering the body""s immune system. These treatments are, as a general rule, extremely expensive and have only been able to delay, at best, the onset of AIDS. The expense is so high that the chemo treatment""s availability has been limited to the areas that have the highest economic income.
In rare cases, there has been the incidence of survival of a person infected with the HIV virus who has shown no effects of the disease. One theory that attempts to explain these phenomena is there may have been a mixing of saliva with the blood.
Guy""s, King""s and St. Thomas"" Dental and Medical Schools, London, S. H. Kazmi et al has stated that saliva has demonstrated the ability to inhibit the replication of the HIV-1 in vitro. They quote studies that indicate that the factors that are responsible for the anti-HIV activity in saliva are from the effect of mucins (MG2), secretory leukocyte protease inhibitor (SLPI), cystatins, proline rich proteins, and lactoferrin.
Sialochemists know a great deal about saliva. It is not only sterile, but it is well recognized that saliva has antimicrobial and antifungal properties. The average person produces 1.5 liters of saliva each day. This amount of saliva produced, of course, varies with several factors. For example, diet, age, AIDS itself, other medical conditions such as diabetes, and whether you are standing, eating, or sitting can each influence the amount produced. Since the HIV virus and other infectious diseases are spreading worldwide, and a naturally-produced substance by the body itself is available to use to attack the deadly virus, it should be used to fight that disease.
In certain regions of the world today, as much as 35% of the population has been infected with the HIV virus. It is, therefore, necessary to find a means to make the maximum possible use of the body""s own defense mechanisms to battle the HIV virus in a cost-effective way. This is possible with the instant invention.
The instant invention solves the problem of expense by utilizing the body""s own naturally-produced antibodies to attack the infection directly in the bloodstream.
A small incision is made in the central portion of the cheek near an area where the parotid duct and a blood vessel are in close proximity. This area is located using a light source. Then the parotid saliva duct is cut and attached to a vein such that the saliva flows into and mixes with the blood. The portion of the duct leading to the mouth is sealed off while the portion leading from the salivary gland is temporarily left open. The parotid blood vessel is then cut and a surgical tee is inserted. The perpendicular outlet of the surgical tee is connected to the outlet of the parotid duct, thereby linking the blood vessel and the parotid saliva supply duct. This allows for the introduction of saliva which carries antibodies directly into the blood stream. Saliva itself assists in the operation in that it has an anti-clotting effect.
The subject matter of the present invention is particularly pointed out and distinctly claimed in the concluding portion of the specification. However, both the organization and method of operation, together with further advantages and objects thereof, may best be understood by reference to the following description taken in connection with accompanying drawings wherein like reference characters refer to like elements.